Un reportero entrenado por Asesinos
by VicPin
Summary: :Drabble: X-Over AC x Tintin: Tintin jamás pensó que su secreto más entrañable pudiera abrirle las puertas de la fama y la gloria como reportero y aventurero... Aunque sabía que pronto tendría que dejar salir ese secreto y abrazar de una vez por todas el Credo de los Asesinos.


_**Hola a todos! **_

_**¿Cómo están, mis bellos lectores? Aquí VicPin reportándose con la novedad de que hace un calor muy hijo de puta y aterrizando con una nueva historia que crossoverea por enésima ocasión a Tintin con Assassin's Creed.**_

_**Tintin: ¬¬ **_

_**Ezio: Bene! XD**_

_**Tintin: Hablando en serio, mujer, ¿qué cosa te has fumado como para que crossoverees mi universo con el de Ezio?**_

_**Vicpin: Viejo, hablando también en serio, tú llenas el perfil de un Assassin. No sé, la idea seduce, ¿sabes?**_

_**Tintin: Por esa razón no quiero que gane "Assassin's Creed: Evolución"; si gana, me vas a terminar de destrozar en cuerpo y alma. Si no, pregúntales a mis fans.**_

_**Ezio: ¿Qué tienes en contra de los Asesinos, Tintin?**_

_**Tintin: Muchas cosas, como el hecho de que matan por matar...**_

_**Ezio: Oye, oye, oye, cazzo! En primer lugar, nosotros tratamos de llevar la paz al mundo.**_

_**Tintin: Pues menuda forma de llevarla...**_

_**Vicpin (viendo cómo los dos empiezan a discutir y a agarrarse a golpes): ¬¬... Hombres... Bueno, hablando de fics, déjenme comentarles que los dos fics (Only You y AC: Evolución) aún están empatados 1 -1. Necesitaría un voto de desempate para ver quién ganó y quién perdió XD, así que dejaré que ustedes decidan en el transcurso de esta semana y ya el próximo domingo anunciaré al ganador publicando un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Ezio: ¡VOTEN POR AC: EVOLUCIÓN!**_

_**Tintin: ¡No, no voten por esa cosa! (Y golpea a Ezio)**_

_**Vicpin: ¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, CARAJO! Urgh! Antes de que empiecen a- ¡Oigan, ya párenle con sus discusiones! ¡Dios, son peor que Cartman y Kyle juntos!**_

_**Kyle: Tienes razón en ese sentido...**_

_**Vicpin: Gracias, Kyle... En fin, antes de que esos dos cabrones empiecen a agarrarse a marranazos, mejor les comentaré que Assassin's Creed y Tintin no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos son para sus creadores... ¡A VER, HIJOS DE PUTA, ¿O PARAN DE PELEAR O LES CORTO SUS PELOTAS?! (Vicpin se abalanza encima de los dos peleadores)**_

_**Kyle: Eso ha sido todo, gente, ahora con ustedes el fic...**_

* * *

**Un reportero entrenado por Asesinos.**

La vida del joven huérfano Valentine Augustin Léroux Ynigov jamás había sido tan afortunada como cuando se había convertido en el famoso reportero Tintin.

Nunca antes había pensado convertirse en alguien famoso, en ser el enemigo de más de cinco hombres poderosos ni mucho menos en ser una especie de detective aventurero que viajase por todo el mundo, un detective que tiene el favor de líderes políticos, artistas y con personas igual de poderosas que sus enemigos.

Nunca pensó que ser reportero le traería una brillante carrera que le dejaría muchos amigos, numerosos enemigos y hermosas satisfacciones de índole personal y profesional.

Sin embargo, aquellas puertas nunca pudieron habérseles abierto de no haber sido por ese secreto tan bien guardado que él tenía detrás de sí, un secreto que ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a él se lo podían figurar ni aunque sonara a teorías conspiricistas y surreales… Un secreto que encierra una cruenta guerra oculta entre dos grupos poderosos.

Tintin sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que dejar salir ese secreto ante las nuevas amenazas que se ciernen sobre sus seres queridos. Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que recurrir a sus otras habilidades para poder resguardar la vida de todo lo que le rodeaba, aunque tristemente eso significaría abrazar de una vez por todas el Credo que lo forjó y con el cual mantiene una distancia prudente.

El Credo bajo el cual fue entrenado desde que tenía los ocho años; el Credo que había permanecido en la memoria de su familia y el cual había sido pasado de generación en generación; el Credo que profesa y comprende muy bien como lo han hecho grandes personajes ocultos de la Historia…

_Nada es verdad… Todo está permitido._

Ese era el rezo del Credo.

Ese era el Credo de los Asesinos.

Y Tintin, el famoso reportero belga, era uno de ellos… Un reportero entrenado por Asesinos.

- Mentor.

Tintin, de 45 años, se volvió hacia un hombre ataviado con una camisa blanca con capucha, pantalones blancos con un cinto rojo cuya hebilla era la insignia de la Hermandad, y botas negras.

- ¿Sí? – replicó Tintin.

- Señor, Peter Gynt le espera en Hagya Sofia.

- Bien… Iré para allá enseguida.

El Asesino hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró, dejando al Mentor de los Asesinos preparándose para un día más de batalla por la libertad de la humanidad.

* * *

_**Vicpin: Por mi parte, eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Tintin: ¡¿Me envejeciste 28 años?!**_

_**Vicpin: ¬¬... Deja de chochear, Tintin.**_


End file.
